Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation
Threats and Intimidation is the opposite of Warnings and Prophecies. In a lot of stories, the villain/villainess threatening, blackmailing or intimidating the hero or heroine. This happens in many ways: *The antagonist threatens the hero/heroine that he/she would do harm to someone close to the protagonist if he/she does not fulfill his/her demands. *The wrongdoer blackmails him/her something embarrassing. *The evildoer intimidates the hero/heroine, whereby lost confidence. This is a common feature for sociopaths. Examples *Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. *Gaston explaining his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. *Falcon threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. This isn’t the first time he blackmailed her though. *Spiker and Sponge threatens James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. *Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. *Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. *Kron threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. *Sa'luk threatening Cassim if he did not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *Dash Baxter threatening to beat up Danny Fenton when Sam changed the Lunch Menu to Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. *Jafar threatens the redeemed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. *Devin Weston threatens Franklin Clinton, telling him that Choice C (aka Deathwish) would be a bad idea. *Dag threatens Otis, telling him that if he gets a burst of courage, he and his coyote pack slaughter every animal in sight. *Chuck Muckle threatens Curly, telling him that he will lose his job if the new Mother Paula's Pancake House wasn't built on time. *Clyde Northcutt threatens to shut down Santa if he gets three strikes. *Sloan Blackburn threatening to drop Debbie Thornberry off the cliff if Eliza Thornberry does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. *Green Goblin holds Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed warning Simba that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. *Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. *Taylor threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. *Makuu intimidating Pua by calling him old and weak. *Keizer Ghidorah instills fear on Godzilla as he overpowers him. *Sarco Brothers threatening Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. *Eobard Thawne intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. *Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will shoot him. *Queen of Hearts *The Fratellis Quotes Gallery Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. Dibujo249.jpg|'Ratigan' threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|'Captain Gutt' threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|'Kron' threatens Aladar that if he interferes again, he'll kill him. Scarpaces.png|'Scar' threatening Simba for Mufasa's death. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|'Jafar' threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|'Vicky' threatens Timmy Turner. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|'Falcon' threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|'Eobard Thawne' intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne The_Green_Goblin_5.jpg|Green Goblin holds both Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|'Sa'Luk' threatening Cassim if he does not give Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. O'Hare threatening Ted.png|Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Spiker and Sponge threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' having failed to kill Simba, as they can't folow him into the thorny patches he falls into. As the fleeing cub races off into the distance they threaten him that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg|Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will blast him. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg|General Mandible interogating Weaver on Z's whereabouts, threatening Azteca's life if he doesn't tell him. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis, saying that he'll only steal a few animals each night, threatening he'll kill everyone if Otis does anything about it. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|Shere Khan interrogates a terrified Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts. But truthfully, Kaa has no idea where Mowgli is, but Shere Khan won't believe him and continues to threaten the python. To save his skin, Kaa fearfully lies to the tiger that Mowgli is at the swamp, allowing him to flee. Alice_threatened_from_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts threatening Alice. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conflicts